


[完结]告别（敌无双 X 蓝霹雳）【拆卸】

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, OOC, SG蓝霹雳有, 三思而慎入, 拆了官配请CP洁癖注意, 拆卸, 敌无双, 敌无双 X 蓝霹雳, 敌蓝, 有敌无双拆SG蓝霹雳, 蓝霹雳
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]告别（敌无双 X 蓝霹雳）【拆卸】

就算没抬头，敌无双也能感到旁边不远处那束目光。赏金猎人没有在意，在这个鱼龙混杂的地方，谁和谁的一见钟情都有可能。  
今天的特调不错。他在嘴里回味着那种略带酸涩的味道，舌尖涌动着灼热的电离子。和一般的TF不同，敌无双喜欢这种另辟蹊径的味道，长时间在宇宙中独自穿梭，他需要这种酸涩的味道提神。  
在他放下杯子准备拍几个金币在桌子上的时候，那只手忽然拉住了他。  
“我想，您的特调应该味道不错。”对方看着他的光镜，手掌在他的手腕处轻轻摩擦。  
还是来了。敌无双微微扬起下巴，光镜下意识地聚焦在对方身上。  
一个帕拉克萨斯机型的小跑车，银灰色的涂装，白色的手臂，深红色的大腿，背后有一对漂亮的门翼，黑色的角徽带着松软的弧度嵌在头雕上，硕大的胸甲在他眼前做着乳摇。  
“我也想尝尝。”对方说。  
下一句是什么呢？敌无双很感兴趣地坐回了椅子里。能不能请我喝一杯？或者，一起去哪快活快活？  
这种套路，他见得太多了。不过对方看起来还算符合他的胃口。  
“我也想尝尝。”对方重复了一遍，慢慢地俯身向前，手指捏住敌无双的下巴，微微用力。  
红色的光学镜头在他面前徐徐地放大。  
那双柔软的金属唇泛着凉意蹭上他的嘴唇，舔过他的下颚，濡湿着啃咬他的唇角，自然而然地把舌头伸了进来，在他的口腔里扫了一遍，品尝特调的气息。  
在最初的那么一丝惊讶过后，见惯了大风大浪的敌无双很快就恢复了平静。他靠进椅背里，既没有推开对方，也没有十分配合。他就那么坐在那里，任由对方在他的嘴里索取。  
温情的亲吻很快变成了炽热的深吻。对方勾住敌无双的舌尖，夹住那条柔软的小玩意儿轻轻吸吮。他推挤着敌无双的舌头，舌尖舔舐着赏金猎人的牙齿，含情脉脉地挑逗着口腔里的小元件。有了电解液的润滑，原本干涩的口腔里充满了风情。他用舌尖推开敌无双的双唇，轻咬住敌无双的舌头，逗引着他的舌尖伸出口腔，画圈似的舔吻着那里。电解液在那个不大的空间里被搅拌起来，小跑车发出满足的呻吟声。  
在他终于和敌无双分开的时候，一团团炙热的置换气体从他胸甲下的引擎里喷了出来，两人的唇间流下一道透明的液体，松松散散地挂在彼此的嘴角。  
“你看起来不错。”敌无双简单地评价。  
小跑车的手指抚摸上敌无双的对接面板，看到他半带欲望半带压制的眼神之后歪头一笑，舔了舔自己的手指，把一张薄薄的金属芯片咬在齿边，对他说：“亲爱的赏金猎人先生，介不介意深入了解一下我有多‘不错’？”

随着“滴”的一声，电子卡片打开了房门。房间里的光线很昏暗，而柔软的沙发和床就在手边。  
来这里找乐子的机体通常不需要其他多余的东西。  
小跑车啪嗒锁上了房门。但他并没有急于进门就把敌无双扑倒，而是让敌无双坐在沙发上，开始一件一件拆去自己的装甲。  
缓慢而诱人。  
直到所有的装甲散落在地上，直到全身的线路和齿轮都袒露在敌无双面前。  
小跑车年轻的机体干净而迷人，结实优美的起伏线条，盈盈一握、柔滑紧实的纤细腰肢，让人不忍触碰，泛着原生体般的光洁色泽。原本饱满的胸甲下是一对圆润的车灯传感器，此刻正发出隐隐的暗光，像一只慵懒的机械猫。腰间的线路自上而下贯穿着已经亮起的光带，整整齐齐的线路裹着一簇簇齿轮，看起来好像任君品尝一般。电子线路下面隐藏的是细小的齿轮，它们乱乱地纠结在一起，细碎地潜在那些线缆下面，在湿漉漉的电路下显得亮晶晶。刻有读数的电路板闪着淡红色的荧光，把小跑车整个机体都罩在一层淡色之中。小腹上方的能量输送管线随着置换气体的动作微微起伏，带动上面的传感器不断翕动，有些微的电流顺着管线上下流动，带着一点噼啪声，把敌无双的视线传递到小跑车内部线路的各个部位。而下面就是银白色的对接阵列，昏暗的光线中，敌无双甚至看不清那条软软的输出管的颜色，似乎无限遐想尽掩其中。但是小跑车的大腿上却闪着莹亮的水渍，有点滴的润滑液从他两腿间的缝隙里流出，几条深色的电线若隐若现，连接起机体黄金分割点下隐藏的伊甸园。  
年轻不着一甲的机体就像一朵含苞待放的娇花蓓蕾。  
简直美得让人想犯罪。  
小跑车跪在地上，慢慢扭动着向敌无双爬过来。他高高地翘起后挡板，伏在敌无双的双腿间。用双唇亲吻着敌无双的小腿，慢慢向上攀去。舌尖探进腿甲缝隙里，寻找着隐藏在下面的小零件，若有若无地刺激着深埋的齿轮。他的手掌抚摸着另一侧腿甲，爱抚着里面的电线，抠弄着装甲缝隙，随后向上挪去，直到来到那块灰色的金属壳上。  
小跑车盯着敌无双，舔了舔他的对接面板，充满暗示地用舌尖在上面画着圈。  
敌无双按下暗扣，拆掉了自己的面板。  
一根硕大的输出管立刻跳了出来。小跑车舔舔下唇，用手握住输出管的根部，上下套弄了几下。“哇哦，猎人先生，你的尺寸看起来非常可观哦。”  
小跑车调笑着，伸出舌头轻舔管身前端。  
“所以，我猜它能满足你？”敌无双伸手到对方的头雕上，柔缓地捏着对方的角徽。  
小跑车似乎对这个动作很适用。他满足地眯起了光镜，嘴上的动作也越发快速起来。舌头不停地吞吐着，在螺旋纹上舔了几遍后，再沿着金属花纹向上，最后把整个管身全部吞入嘴里。  
敌无双的喉咙里滚动着满意的声音。小跑车得意地扭了扭后挡板，嘴上的动作忽然加快，开始大进大出，把那根粗壮整个吞进口中，使前端顶到自己的喉咙，充斥着整个口腔；吐出来的时候，舌头上粘上的粘液在舌头和管身之间形成一条透明的长线。他的口中时不时溢出软绵绵的声音，浑身更是散发出诱惑的气息。  
敌无双抚摸着对方的头雕，宽大的手掌摩挲着他的接收元件。  
小跑车探起身，膝轴承支撑在沙发上，双腿分开跪在敌无双身侧。白色的手掌套弄着那根沾满自己电解液的输出管，小心地扶着它，把它送进自己的接口里。  
被充分润滑过的输出管立刻完美地贴合了金属内壁的缝隙，他双手扶住敌无双的肩甲，慢慢压下自己的臀部，直到管身完全没入他的接口里，才松下腰，发出一声绵软的叹声。  
敌无双把手放在他的腰间，体贴地抚摸着小跑车背后的线条。小跑车直起身体，热情地和敌无双拥吻，粘腻的电解液来不及吞咽，顺着他们连接的唇齿间滑落。  
敌无双忽然感觉舌尖一痛。他的余光看着小跑车，对方则回给他一个恶作剧得逞的坏笑。  
于是猎人先生毫不犹豫地一巴掌拍在小跑车挺翘的臀部。  
“嗷！”小跑车叫了一声，动作也停了下来，光镜里含着点清洗液，委屈巴巴地看着敌无双。  
“别那么看着我。”赏金猎人用力向上一顶胯部，小跑车呜咽着趴在了他身上。“坏孩子就该接受惩罚。”  
小跑车咬着下唇，光镜里似乎埋了无限委屈。他扶着敌无双的肩甲，臀部扭动着抬起又坐下，他的接口慢慢收缩起来，内壁贪婪地吞吃着灼热的凶器，金属夹层带着热情的高温和情欲的邀请，那份温热和紧致几乎要融化掉猎人的一切。  
敌无双奖励地亲吻了一下他突出的胸灯。  
小跑车压低机体，伏在敌无双的接收器旁轻言软语。灵活的舌尖犹如致命的邀约。  
敌无双忽然很好奇。眼前这个机体，虽然看起来像个刚刚成年的毛头小子，接口紧致得如同未经情事的小处机，可是他的每一个动作，那沉醉在情欲中的表情，他的光镜，他的语气，甚至他机体里的每一条线路都在把敌无双拖进一个旖旎的沼泽中。  
直到小跑车把敌无双的手指拉起来，放进自己嘴里轻慢舔舐的时候，敌无双终于笑了。他翻身把小跑车压在沙发上，用力撞上接口深处。  
“哦哦……啊……”小跑车情不自禁发出一声软糯的呻吟。“我还以为……我的挑逗失败了呢……”  
敌无双按住小跑车的双手，高举过头顶。“需要我证明给你看吗？”  
“呵……上一个这么说的家伙已经被我……榨干了……”小跑车的神智已经被快感冲击得七零八落，可是嘴上丝毫不肯认输。  
敌无双于是无视了他的故意挑衅。他按着小跑车的双手，俯身咬住身下光滑的脖颈，混合着能量液的液体流进那的齿轮间。  
接口里的冲撞愈发强烈，小跑车双手死死地掐住敌无双的手心，极度的快感向他袭来，伴随着疯狂的游戏将他推上顶峰。

对于身经百战的敌无双来说，对接完全不是陌生的事，只是大多数时候，他的对接更像是一种发泄，事情通常以一个陌生机过来搭讪，然后找个地方去拆一发，拆完了各走各的。就像今天，就像刚刚之前。  
但是又有哪里不一样了。  
他靠在床头，淡淡地扫了小跑车一眼。对方正慵懒地趴在旁边，双手垫在下巴处，歪头闭着光镜养神。  
“看我干什么？”小跑车光镜也没打开，嘴角却带着得意的笑。  
对这个孩子气的语气和偷笑，敌无双忍不住低头亲吻了一下他的额边。  
“你叫什么？”  
“猎艳的时候互不问对方名字不是基本礼仪吗？”  
“好吧，当我没说。”  
小跑车忽然睁眼，在敌无双还没开口的时候，一把把他拽了过来。  
眼前的东西忽然翻了个个，他被小跑车按在床上，对方的膝轴承撑在他的腰胯两侧，居高临下地看着他。  
“你该不会是爱上我了吧？”  
敌无双伸手抚摸小跑车后背光滑的线条。“我的爱很廉价。你要么？”  
小跑车忽然用力在敌无双的肩甲上咬了一口。狠狠的。力度大到敌无双已经无法用关闭痛觉神经警报的方法忽略这一口。  
几乎是咬牙切齿。他甚至能感觉到能量液滴在了床上。  
小跑车跳下床，一件一件穿回自己的装甲。  
“宣示完主权就要走么？”敌无双深蓝色的光镜盯着对方。  
“我才不会为了一滴水放弃整个锈海。”小跑车穿好最后一件装甲，对敌无双抛了个飞吻，转身消失在门外。

“星际日志26：我跟踪霸天虎来到了莫纳克斯。我将继续监视并观察他们的所有活动。”  
敌无双关闭记录器，按下按键，深蓝色的机体用力拉住控制杆，飞船发出一声暗哑的轰鸣，降落在布满灰尘的星球表面。  
找到那两个霸天虎的踪迹并不难，他们实在是太蠢了。这个星球上的变形金刚机体非常少见，而这两个家伙连伪装都懒得弄一下。  
敌无双看着他们走进一处热闹的集市中。这里不是一个下手的好机会，至少也要等他们到人少的地方去，敌无双不想伤及无辜。  
所幸两个尖头又很快出来了，他们看看左右，并没有发现在身后跟踪的赏金猎人。挽歌拉着喷气机变形，向着郊外的方向飞去。敌无双也跟了上去。

“你们这两个卑鄙的家伙！放开我！搞偷袭算什么本事！”还没走到尖头那里，敌无双就听到了一声破口大骂。声音的主人听起来活力十足，而且咬牙切齿。  
“偷袭？别忘了是你先在地面狙击我们的，自己被抓到还有什么可抱怨的，小跑车？”一个笑嘻嘻的声音。  
是喷气机。还伴随着机体摩擦的金属声。  
“滚开！把你的脏手拿开！”  
敌无双藏在一块石头后面，终于看清了那边的情况。喷气机和挽歌应该是偷袭了谁，现在，他们的猎物正被锁链牵扯着动弹不得，而喷气机还把手放在了那对形状可观的胸前车灯上。  
一丝异样的感觉在敌无双的处理器里弥漫开来。这时他看到了那个被锁链束缚的TF。  
完全没想到能再见到他。  
敌无双想也没想地抬起手炮，瞄准尖头，最大火力开火。

“赛博特恩在上！你是汽车人！你救了我！”是那个熟悉的声音。仿佛他软软地趴在自己身上，伏在接收器边轻言“你不会是爱上我了吧”的样子还在眼前。敌无双甚至能回想起那天晚上他在自己身下的样子，渴望的光镜氤氲着泪水，痴迷的呻吟自齿缝间流泻。还有过载来临的那一瞬的表情。  
小跑车激动地抓着敌无双的手：“我没想到在这还能遇见汽车人！是你救了我！你好，我叫蓝霹雳，我和一些同伴在这里被他们偷袭了，你能帮我把他们救出来吗？”  
小跑车抓着他的手说个不停。  
敌无双的光镜转了转。  
不，这不是他。光镜的颜色不对，角徽的颜色不对。虽然差别很细微，但是，他们不是一个人。而且，他不会这么多话。  
“我叫敌无双，是个赏金猎人，我负责把被通缉的霸天虎抓捕归案。”敌无双简洁地介绍了自己。  
“敌无双，我需要你的帮助！当然，我不是要强迫你，但是，我真的需要你这样的火力。我只有一把狙击枪，如果远程还好，近战的话我一点把握都没有！你也知道那些狡猾的霸天虎，他们太卑鄙了，背后搞偷袭什么的……”  
他可真是，呃，话太多了。敌无双敲了敲头雕。  
“蓝霹雳，我想我们的目标是一致的。”

“他们有几个人？”蓝霹雳和敌无双躲在仓库外的一个掩体后面。  
“挽歌，喷气机，大火车。”敌无双盯着仓库里面，又补充说。“目前是这三个人。”  
“刚才我击中了挽歌的武器模块，他可能短时间内没法使用瞄准器，武力值会下降很多。喷气机很狡猾，但是也很自大，我们稍微退一点，他就会跟着追上来，不用担心，我可以去做诱饵。大火车主要是做参谋，真正比火力的话他不是我们的对手。”蓝霹雳边想边说。  
敌无双看着身边的年轻人。他看起来和刚才那个絮絮叨叨的样子完全不同，面对敌人的时候，蓝霹雳似乎有着不同寻常的胆大和心细。  
“感谢你的情报。现在，在这儿等着。”敌无双把等离子炮充能，起身准备离开。  
“什么？不，你不能自己去！我也是一个战士，我不是围观者！这是我的战斗！”蓝霹雳急忙跟了上来。  
“好吧，如果你硬要跟着我也不反对，但是我可能没法照顾你。”敌无双贴在墙边，仔细听着里面的动静。  
“我不需要你照顾。”蓝霹雳咬着下唇，拿出自己的武器，熟练地解锁暗扣，子弹上膛。  
敌无双认得那是MR-3。一把非常厉害的枪。“不错。”他轻声地说。  
“要我证明给你看吗？”蓝霹雳仰了仰下巴，嘴角却带着点得意的笑。  
一瞬间，敌无双觉得自己仿佛看到了他。那个熟悉的，一模一样的表情，和孩子气一般的语气。  
屋里的说话声拉回了敌无双的心思。他示意蓝霹雳跟在后面，果断地从窗户里翻了进去。  
大火车显然没想到这位宇宙捕快会从天而降。他慌忙抄起自己的武器，但是那把枪还没来得及预热就被敌无双的武器打飞了。挽歌抬起手臂向敌无双射击，但是随后跟来的蓝霹雳把音波炸弹扔了出去，挽歌尖叫着被巨大的音波弹出了窗外。  
敌无双回头看向蓝霹雳，年轻的小跑车冲他嘿嘿一笑：“我们扯平了。”  
就在这时，一股冲击波自屋外袭来，瞬间席卷了这间仓库。所有的东西都在噼啪地往下砸，蓝霹雳被这突变惊得来不及躲藏，下意识地伸手捂住脑袋。敌无双想也没想，飞身扑过来，把蓝霹雳死死地护在身下。  
仓库倒塌了。  
敌无双护着蓝霹雳，他们被压在最下层，一堆钢筋梁柱瓦砾之类的杂物把他们牢牢地埋了起来。  
蓝霹雳看着压在他身上的敌无双：“敌无双，你还好吗？”  
敌无双撑起胳膊，给蓝霹雳的胸甲一点空间。“没事。”  
蓝霹雳松了一口气：“那就好。我又被你救了一次。”  
“所以扯不平了？”敌无双的胳膊长时间保持一个姿势有点吃力，再加上背后的重物之压，力气一松，胳膊撑不住机体，他栽到了蓝霹雳的脖颈上。  
外面传来红蜘蛛特有的嗓音。“你说有汽车人在这里，让我们过来支援，大火车，汽车人在哪儿呢？”  
“真的有汽车人！他们刚刚还在突袭我们！他们突袭了我们两次了！”挽歌极力分辩。  
“被突袭两次你丢不丢机啊挽歌！”是闹翻天嘲弄的声音。  
“这不能怪我们！汽车人太狡猾了！”  
“好了别吵了，要不要搜索一下废墟？”惊天雷问道。  
“别浪费能量做这种事啦，汽车人十有八九早就被压成废金属了！”红蜘蛛不屑地说。  
“就是，我们游击从来都是管杀不管埋的！”闹翻天附和。  
“敌无双，你不要紧吧？”看到敌无双的力气没有恢复，蓝霹雳担心地问。  
“没关系。我可能被打到了变形齿轮，现在没法和他们正面对抗。我需要休养。你一个人更不能面对他们。”敌无双抬起头，看着蓝霹雳的光镜，他的双唇和他离得很近。“别说话，他们还没走远。”  
蓝霹雳听话地点点头。  
带着尘土气息的置换气体吹在蓝霹雳的颈间，年轻的达特森浑身的线路紧绷。  
敌无双竭力撑着自己，和蓝霹雳的胸甲分开一点空间，不让自己栽到蓝霹雳身上。背后的重物不断地向下压着，手臂线路已经达到极限。  
“你可以伏在我身上休息一下。”蓝霹雳小声地说。  
敌无双没有说话。  
“你救了我，可我不知道该怎么帮你。至少，你可以趴在我身上休息一下。”蓝霹雳再次小声说道。  
的确很难撑住了，外面的说话声还在。敌无双轻轻卸去手腕的力量，趴在蓝霹雳的胸甲上。  
蓝霹雳伸手帮敌无双拂去背后的一些杂物，手臂自然而然地落在他的后背上。  
红蜘蛛敏锐地听到了废墟下的动静。“他们没死吗？”  
蓝霹雳被这一声吓坏了，他紧张到手足无措。敌无双再次撑起双臂，把蓝霹雳搂进怀里。  
“嘘。”  
蓝霹雳的面甲贴在敌无双的胸口，隔着那层深蓝色的装甲，他似乎听到了下方传来的有力的跳动。  
火种舱。里面承载的是一颗跳动的火种，那是每一个塞博坦人的灵魂所在。它是机体最诚实的部位，记载着所属机体最深处的真情实感。火种也是塞博坦人最脆弱的地方，除了至亲兄弟，再没有人可以靠近这里。  
蓝霹雳轻轻地用面甲蹭着那里，敌无双的表情有一瞬的凝滞，随后，他更紧地抱住了蓝霹雳。

敌无双坐在露台外，惬意地享受着夜风的凉意。听到身后的响动，他没回头。  
不用猜也知道是谁。  
“怎么，没和你的同伴们一起庆祝胜利么？”  
“我去过了。”蓝霹雳耸耸肩，走到敌无双身边坐下。  
“我以为你是个喜欢热闹的人。”敌无双递给他一瓶低度汽酒。  
“我成年了，我才不喝这玩意儿！”蓝霹雳孩子气地撅起嘴，“你的高纯呢，给我拿来！”小达特森装模作样地指挥敌无双。  
“高纯有，但是我这里没有多余的酒杯了。”敌无双心里好笑，但是他依旧面无表情。“还是说，你要和我共用一个酒杯？”他很认真地问。  
蓝霹雳顿时满面通红。这几乎就是间接接吻了，太羞耻了。  
达特森噌地一下站了起来。“我去找个酒杯。”  
说完就一溜烟地跑了出去。也不知道他是真的急着找酒杯呢还是为了掩盖自己的脸红呢。  
敌无双愉快地想着。一个有趣的小家伙。

蓝霹雳满怀心事，当他看到阴影里那个身影时，已经来不及拿武器了。  
“咚”的一声，他被那个和自己一样高的机体推在了墙上，一个和他几乎一样的机体重量压了上来，胳膊肘卡住他的脖颈。  
“你是谁？”蓝霹雳的声音染着几分警惕。  
“你好啊，小美人。虽然不是第一次见面，不过，还是自我介绍一下吧。”  
星光渐渐映了过来，对方的面容也逐渐显露。当蓝霹雳看到他的脸时，惊讶地几乎大叫起来：“这不可能！你是谁？”  
“你不是知道了么？”对方拉起蓝霹雳的手，在手背上落下一个轻柔的亲吻。“我就是你啊，蓝霹雳。”

敌无双打开那瓶高纯。事实上他很少喝这些东西，高纯摄取会延缓他的神经信号传递，对于时常独身追捕敌人的他来说，这不是什么好东西。但是今天，他却打开了自己的私藏。  
也许，跟那个小家伙在一起让他很安心吧。  
他熟练地倾斜着酒杯，看里面的液体闪着奇妙的色彩。  
高纯对于塞博坦人来说不陌生，里面加了高度酒精，喝的时候会很快给处理器带来负担，但是因为其中让机体飘然的眩晕感，反倒引得很多TF追捧。尤其是这些高度酒精对于对接设备的充能有强烈的促进作用，所以很多TF对接之前都喜欢来一瓶，混迹宇宙多年，敌无双也没少听说这种“酒后乱X”的事，所以法律才规定未成年不能饮用高纯。虽然现在塞博坦千疮百孔，也没人把法律放在眼里了。  
他轻啜了一口杯中的液体，一股灼烧感在他的口腔里蔓延。  
蓝霹雳好像出去很久了？敌无双晃了晃脑袋，向门口走去。

“你怎么可能是我？”蓝霹雳看着那张和他一模一样的面甲，满脸不可思议。  
“我怎么不能是你。”小跑车哼了一声。“你只不过是一个更胆小，更软弱，更无能的我。”  
“你到底是谁！”蓝霹雳不相信，就算这个世界上真的有TF可以有完全相同的面甲和机型，但是周身的电子频率和磁场是不会骗人的。可是对面传来的电频分子却分明和他一样。  
“得啦，别那么咄咄逼人。我是来自镜像世界的你，蓝霹雳。” 红色的光学镜头愉快地闪了一下。  
蓝霹雳听说过那个世界，那个区别于他们现存宇宙的世界。但他是第一次见到镜像世界的自己。他看起来和自己很像，一样的面甲，一样的机体，只是涂装颜色略深一些。还有那对猩红色的光学镜头。  
“你也是蓝霹雳。”蓝霹雳喃喃地说，像是提问，又像是在向对方确认。  
“没错，不过我跟你可不一样。想听听我的故事么？”  
蓝霹雳疑惑地看着对方。  
“哦，瞧你这个纯洁天真的表情，你在汽车人里很受欢迎吧。他们把你当孩子一样宠着，你会对他们笑，对他们说自己的烦恼，所有人都喜欢你，你就像他们在战火连天的肮脏中唯一能呵护的一块宝石一样，你永远都是干净的，光亮的，不可侵犯的，你好得让人不安。哪怕你的手上也染过硝烟，哪怕你的身上也浸透过别人的能量液。你也是残酷无情的吧，你可以毫不犹豫打穿一个霸天虎的火种舱。可是为什么呢？”红色的光镜紧紧地盯着蓝霹雳，似乎要把他的装甲看透一样。“为什么同样的长相，我却要被人踩在泥土里呢？”  
蓝霹雳的脖颈有些吃力，他感到对方的手腕蓦地加紧了钳制。灰色的达特森无助地掰着对方的手掌，艰难地说：“我……我不明白你的意思……”  
“那我就说得更明白一点。”小跑车笑起来，露出阴森的牙齿。“我在欺扯人的基地里也是狙击手，我打枪可准了。可是我上战场的时候很少，他们总是把我当成别的什么来用。你也许明白。在走廊上忽然被人拉进舱室里拆到合不拢腿，跪着爬到那个肮脏的王座上用舌头取悦我的主人，固定在维修台上被各种工具塞满接口却还要甜蜜地舔着别人的装甲，他们甚至会比赛谁在我的胸上射得更多！小天使，你想不到吧，在我的世界里，蓝霹雳竟然是一个人尽可夫的小婊子。”  
“不，你闭嘴！”一些下流的画面在蓝霹雳的处理器里涌出，他的线路开始发热，装甲缝隙里有电流划过。  
“呵，吓到你了？”小跑车毫不在意地俯身向前，伏在蓝霹雳的接收器边，伸出舌头舔着那里的形状。“就在几个月周期之前，我刚刚跟那位让你火种乱跳的赏金猎人先生痛快地拆了一发。——他的管子真是，辣极了。”  
“不，你在撒谎，你骗人的！”蓝霹雳的光学镜头里涌出了清洗液。透明的液体盛满了那片干净的蓝色。  
“要我给你详细描述一下吗？他坐在沙发里，我拆掉了全身的装甲，一丝不挂地跪在地上服侍他的管子，他的尺寸实在是太粗了，就算我把嘴张到最大也很困难，我只能用舌头一圈一圈舔着上面的金属纹路，一点一点取悦他，直到他再也忍不住把我压在沙发上。他可真是太粗暴了，就那么横冲直撞地闯了进来，一边按着我的双手做活塞运动，一边在我接收器边毫不脸红地说着那些下流话……”  
“别再说了，求你了，别再说了……”蓝霹雳痛苦地呜咽起来。那些画面几乎要把他的火种撕碎，清洗液浸透了他的光镜。  
“你大可以问问他。等你晚上和他上床的时候。”小跑车低头轻咬在蓝霹雳的脖颈传感器上。混合着新鲜能量液的气味流进他的齿轮。

没走多远他就看到了他。还有他。  
在看到蓝霹雳被掐住脖颈按在墙上的那一刻，敌无双觉得自己的神经线都烧了起来。他上去，只一把就硬生生地拉开了那只手腕，他用力捏住那个柔弱的关节，似乎要把那里捏断。白色的手臂离开了蓝霹雳的脖颈，年轻的达特森光镜却已经下线，身体软软地顺着墙壁倒了下去。  
“你对他做了什么？”敌无双少有的语气里含着怒意。  
“只是打中了他一个重要节点，强制下线而已。”对方盯着敌无双的光镜，似乎心情很好。“我还不知道，你这么关心别人。”  
“与你无关。”敌无双生硬地说。  
“与我无关？”小跑车盯着敌无双，红色的光学镜头捉摸不定。“其实你早就看出来了吧，我和他是一个火种的同位镜像体。”  
“我知道。但你们不一样。你是你，他是他。”  
“猎人先生你在说绕口令吗？”小跑车哈哈地笑了起来。“还是说，你觉得那天你只是拆了我，拆的不是他？”  
“之前的事我不想再提。”  
“哈，你也不过如此。闲得无聊找个能发泄的接口，拆完了穿挡板走人。想狠狠爽一发，又想找个不经世事的小处机谈恋爱。你找他啊！”小跑车踢了踢地上昏迷的蓝霹雳。“这个孩子我打赌连恋爱都没谈过，纯洁得像一块白板。你要爱就爱他啊……前提是他不知道你之前有多少风流韵事。”  
“我说了，之前的事我不想再提。”  
“随便你吧，对我来说，那也不过是凑巧进行的一场声色游戏而已。”  
“你真的这么想？”  
“怎么，难道你爱上我了？”小跑车抱着双臂，一副好笑的样子看着敌无双。  
敌无双一言不发地走过去，他高大的身体自上而下倾泻出阴影，几乎把小跑车整个笼罩在里面。  
对比之下小跑车显得更加娇小，他仰头看着敌无双，有那么一瞬间他似乎从敌无双的光镜里看出了怒意，看到敌无双伸手他下意识地瑟缩了一下。  
又要挨打了吧。  
一个温暖的怀抱。  
没有想象中的金属碰撞和疼痛，甚至连彼此间装甲的摩擦都是小心翼翼的。敌无双把他拥进怀里，靠在自己宽厚的肩膀上。赏金猎人把下巴抵在小跑车的角徽上，轻轻地摩挲。他静静地站在那里，听着一层装甲之外的火种声，仿佛世界只剩下他们。  
过了几个分周期（Cycle），小跑车推开了敌无双。  
“这算怜悯么？”  
“并不。”敌无双俯身抱起地上的蓝霹雳，年轻的达特森还在昏迷，门翼无意识地颤抖了一下。“这是告别。”

蓝霹雳清醒过来的时候已经在敌无双的飞船休息室里了。“发生了什么？”他一骨碌从床上爬起来，紧张地看着周围。  
“没事了。”敌无双淡淡地说。  
“你没看到，我刚刚遇到了一个和我几乎一样的……”  
“没事了。”敌无双安抚地抱住蓝霹雳，轻拍他的后背。“没事了，小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳松了一口气，敌无双的话让他心安。但是他很快又反应了过来：“你叫我什么？”  
“小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳的面甲再次烧热起来。这样的称呼已经很久没人叫过他了。  
“你的同伴都去休息了，他们说等到天亮再走，你可以在我这里充会儿电。”  
敌无双指了指充电床上的插口。“我去外间，有什么事就叫我。”  
“我，我有件事想问你！”蓝霹雳结结巴巴地说。  
“嗯？”  
“你能和我们一起走吗？”蓝霹雳轻声地说，小心地觑着敌无双的表情，又急急地补充道。“我们可以一起去地球……我是说，那里需要你，我们一直都需要人手，尤其是像你这样的火力……”  
“我是个赏金猎人。”敌无双打断了蓝霹雳。“而且我不喜欢人多的地方。”  
“呃，哦，好吧。”蓝霹雳讪讪地缩回了手。“抱歉。”  
但是敌无双更快地握住了蓝霹雳的手。“不过今晚，我可以陪你多呆一会儿。”

“一个人在宇宙中不会无聊吗？”蓝霹雳和敌无双并肩坐在飞船观景台上。那里有着绝佳的视角，蓝霹雳抬头看着漆黑的夜空，一片薄薄的雾把整个舱体都包裹了起来。  
“习惯了。”敌无双回答。  
“但也要和别人接触吧。比如飞船落地的时候？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你都怎么和别人交流？”  
“就那样。”  
“敌无双你说话能超过三个字么？”  
“能。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”蓝霹雳笑得前仰后合，年轻的达特森此时卸去了自己门翼上的肩炮，一连串快活的笑声从他的发声器里流出，回荡在星空下。  
敌无双已经很久没有听过这样的笑声了。这是一种很纯粹，很干净的笑声，没有什么特别的原因，也没有什么幸福喜悦的理由，只是单纯听到了好玩的事，像个幼生体一样开心地笑。  
他的同位体说得没错，蓝霹雳就像一块白板，像一块干净明亮的宝石，他有干净的笑容，有明快的光镜，有纯洁的火种。哪怕他在战场上胆大心细毫不犹豫打穿敌人的火种，他依然是这个世界上最让人安心的珍宝。  
蓝霹雳回过神来的时候，敌无双正捧着他的面甲，柔缓地亲吻着他的唇角。软糯的金属唇划过他紧抿的唇线，浸湿了他的齿间。蓝霹雳手足无措，他举起的手臂在空中胡乱挥了两下，试探性地落在敌无双的腰间，又试探性地收紧。敌无双好像奖励他似的，发出一声满足的咕哝声。  
“把光镜闭起来。”他在内线里对蓝霹雳说。  
小达特森听话地闭起了光镜。因为黑暗，这个吻变得极为漫长而湿润。敌无双轻柔地舔开蓝霹雳的嘴角，带着高纯残余的舌头滑进他的齿间，扫过蓝霹雳口腔里的传感节点，耐心地舔舐他的舌尖。蓝霹雳胸甲下的引擎忽地一声开始加速。  
即便是因为初次接吻紧张到满脸通红置换不稳，蓝霹雳并没有推开敌无双。他抚摸着敌无双背后的装甲缝隙，紧贴着对方的胸甲，火热的电流从他的装甲下传出。  
敌无双伸手抚摸蓝霹雳光滑的金属面甲，粗糙的手掌微微颤抖。  
蓝霹雳吞下喉咙中的呻吟，他握住敌无双的手，带引着他沿着自己的脖颈向下，来到胸甲下方，摸上里面的传感线。他用车灯蹭着猎人先生的胸口，手掌的热意传递给对方。  
敌无双沿着装甲缝隙在那对浑圆饱满的车灯上打着转，指尖描摹着周围的缝隙。  
蓝霹雳难耐地哼了一声，抬起上半身，坐在敌无双大腿上。他亲吻着敌无双，感受着迷人的喘息。

刚回到房间，敌无双就按住了蓝霹雳压在充电床上，几乎是压倒性地吻了上来。蓝霹雳的力气太小，被亲得几乎缓不过气，风扇差点报废。他条件反射地想推开敌无双，但是灰色的手掌再一次覆盖上他的胸甲，手指流连在他形状美好的车灯上，蓝霹雳再也没有力气，几乎瘫软在床上。  
“Devcon，不要……嗯……”绵软的呻吟回荡在两人的接收器边。  
敌无双抬头，光镜是餍足的深蓝色。“叫我Dev。”  
“Dev。”蓝霹雳有点不知所措，只好怯怯地叫了一声。  
柔软可爱的声音让敌无双奖励地亲了蓝霹雳一下，随后他把手指探向下面，寻找蓝霹雳大腿根部和对接面板之间的缝隙，揉捏里面的敏感线路。  
“嗯……不，别……”蓝霹雳的机体还没完全放开，机体无法自动分泌出润滑液，他又痛又痒，被压得毫无反抗之力，忍不住清洗液又渗了出来。  
敌无双意识到蓝霹雳还没经历过拆卸，不能这么直接。他低头亲吻着蓝霹雳的胸甲，另一只手握住蓝霹雳的手，带着他抚摸自己的腹部的发光带。  
温柔的亲吻和抚摸终于让蓝霹雳平静了下来，在感受到敌无双啃咬他的胸甲之后，蓝霹雳终于忍不住叫了一声。  
“再叫大点声。”敌无双在蓝霹雳的接收器边低语。  
蓝霹雳死死地咬住下唇。  
这是个可爱的小家伙。  
可爱到让人忍不住想把他弄坏。  
敌无双忽然想恶作剧一下。这在他过去的漫长机生里是想也不会想的，但是现在，他忽然想这么做。  
他扶起蓝霹雳的一条小腿，伸出舌尖，顺着装甲上的纹路和凹槽，缓缓地向上舔舐到大腿根，然后故意略过了已经从面板缝隙流出润滑液的接口。  
“呜……不要……”蓝霹雳难耐地蹭着敌无双的腰，快感一波一波沿着线路传递上来，他甚至控制不住地想要敌无双立刻填满他。  
蓝霹雳颤抖着手伸到暗扣上，啪嗒按开。  
灰色的金属面板被拆开丢在一边，新鲜的接口接触到冷空气瑟缩了一下，敌无双甚至看到了里面的管道有一瞬间的收缩。  
接口外沿一片湿润。  
手指蹭着外端的保护叶片，柔嫩的金属片在他的手指下像有活力一样，温柔地包裹着他。崭新的秘境敏感而羞涩，简直是在散发着脆弱不堪一击的邀请。  
手指探了进去。蓝霹雳痛得几乎把敌无双的肩甲掐掉一层涂漆来。他紧紧地咬住下唇，一丝甜腥的能量液气在舌尖蔓延开来。  
痛感是真实的，可是机体的反应也是真实的。在敌无双的手指探进之后，湿热的金属内壁立刻包裹住了他。饥渴湿润的接口难耐地蠕动着，像是不知满足一般想要把他吞入更深。他曲起手指，小心地转动着寻找通道里的传感节点，慢慢撑开金属内壁的褶皱，越来越多的节点被他发现，然后一一爱抚。  
敌无双趴低了机体，伏在蓝霹雳接收器边。猎人先生低沉充满磁性的声音恰到好处地响起：“痛吗？”  
本来只是简单的问候可是在此情此景下却多了一丝缱绻的暧昧。  
“我想要你。”他低声说。  
蓝霹雳再次不争气地红了脸。  
敌无双亲了亲他的面甲，抽出手指，解锁自己的对接面板，掐住蓝霹雳的腰，用力一挺，整根没入。  
快感和剧痛像闪电一般席卷了蓝霹雳。他啊的一声叫了出来，但是敌无双随后再次亲吻了他，所有的叫声和呻吟都被堵回了嘴里。刚才已经被润滑和扩张过的金属内壁再次被撑开，饱胀感带着快感涌上蓝霹雳的处理器，润滑液从两个机体对接设备相连的地方滴下来。粗大的金属纹路贴合着内壁的密集电路，一波一波的摩擦带来蚀骨销魂的快感。  
敌无双的吻技很高，他温柔又深情地舔吻着蓝霹雳的唇角，湿润的舌头撩拨着他，从未和别人有过如此亲密接触的蓝霹雳完全沉醉在情欲的愉悦中。  
意识到蓝霹雳开始蹭着自己的腰，敌无双的快感也逐渐战胜了理智。他用力啃咬着蓝霹雳的嘴唇，同时对接设备开始在对方的接口里冲撞起来。他的对接设备很粗，这种饱满的充实感对蓝霹雳来说是新鲜而陌然的，从未体验过的。敌无双温柔而不容置疑地亲吻着他，抚摸着他的全身，快感像波涛里一样一圈一圈袭来，他下意识地抱住敌无双的后背，紧贴着他，合着敌无双的动作配合。  
感受到蓝霹雳的动作之后，敌无双的冲刺开始变得凶狠。他游刃有余地索取着身下的机体，刺激蓝霹雳装甲下的齿轮和管线，强烈的冲撞感带给蓝霹雳的是一种前所未有的刺激。年轻的达特森抱着敌无双的脖颈，控制不住地呻吟出声。清洗液哗地流了出来。  
简直溃不成军。  
蓝霹雳已经说不出是在哭还是在求饶了，长这么大他还是头一次如此，双腿主动缠上敌无双的腰，连哭带求地说着：“快点，Dev，我想要你……”  
“如你所愿。”  
敌无双咬了咬牙，按住蓝霹雳的双手，他狠狠地挺了挺腰，输出管在接口里一冲到底，直直地撞上了神经电路密集的油箱垫片上。  
一股灼热的液体射进他的油箱，填满了他的小腹。  
蓝霹雳发出一声尖锐的叫声，他差点咬破敌无双的嘴唇。第一次体会到这种感觉的蓝霹雳顿时痉挛起来，他睁大了光镜，几乎失去意识，接口一阵阵收缩，紧紧地绞住敌无双的输出管。  
这感觉可真是……  
敌无双觉得自己的输出管再次充能起来。他温柔地抚摸蓝霹雳的面甲，擦去他面甲上的清洗液。  
刚刚过载后的机体还很敏感，几乎在敌无双的手刚碰到他的时候，蓝霹雳就颤抖着声音说：“不行了，Dev，我快不行了……”  
敌无双舔了舔蓝霹雳的嘴角。“才刚开始就求饶么？”  
他抱住蓝霹雳的腰，就着管子深埋在对方接口里的姿势，把蓝霹雳翻了过来。浑身还在过载敏感中的蓝霹雳被这个动作再一次蹭到了全部的传感节点，他浑身瘫软，几乎撑不住机体。  
敌无双让蓝霹雳趴在充电床上，一边做活塞运动，一边舔舐他背后的门翼。  
门翼是达特森的脆弱。  
蓝霹雳想抓住什么，他觉得自己快疯了，这种感觉把他抛到天空又甩下深渊，处理器里一片空白。可是他什么也抓不住，只能脆弱地扣住充电床的边沿。形状优美的门翼在敌无双的舌尖下抖个不停，灰色的手指抠弄着接缝处的铰链，舌尖探向门翼和背甲连接处，咬住那里的电线，忽然用力。  
蓝霹雳无法控制着再次迎来了过载。浑身的神经线路紧紧绷住，电流呼啸着奔向四肢，能量循环迅速攀升到极点，他的光镜前一片雪花，所有系统全部罢工，接口里喷出大量润滑液，浑身哆嗦着软在床上。  
意识到蓝霹雳的两次过载已经是极限，敌无双终于抽出了输出管。蓝霹雳一身粘腻的液体，看起来糟糕又美味。  
敌无双被自己处理器中的形容词惊到了。  
他抱着蓝霹雳去清洗。在清洗室里，氤氲的热气让蓝霹雳恢复了一点神智，而接口的空虚感则再次袭来。  
水汽蒸腾。  
那双湛蓝色的光镜也水汽满满。  
敌无双坐在浴池边沿，蓝霹雳主动过来，趴在敌无双两腿之间，低头扶住敌无双还未完全消退的欲望，张口舔了上去。  
敌无双的目光落在蓝霹雳俯下的脖颈上，他低头咬住蓝霹雳的电线，牙尖品尝着细小可爱的传感器，边啃咬边舔舐，装甲上留下了几排细密的印记。  
但是蓝霹雳并不熟练，更没法深喉，他舔了一圈含住那里，全部吞进嘴里，慢慢尝试着用舌头而不是牙齿。看着蓝霹雳努力的样子，敌无双忍不住想按着他动。  
事实上他也的确这么做了。他按住蓝霹雳的后颈，直接来了个深喉。蓝霹雳呜咽一声，喉管一阵缩动。  
敌无双抱起蓝霹雳，把他放在自己大腿上。  
这个暗示再明显不过了。  
蓝霹雳跨坐在那里，艰难地让那根粗大的管子伸进自己的接口里，适应了一会儿才慢慢往下坐。有一点疼，但是饥渴盖过了疼痛。敌无双忽然抱住他的腰，用力往下一坠，蓝霹雳差点坐不住，这一下直接顶到了他刚才饱受折磨的油箱，连通道的节点都略过了。刚才被射进去的对接液摇晃了起来，他抱着敌无双的肩甲几乎不敢动，接口紧紧地咬着那根输出管。  
看到蓝霹雳无法控制力道，敌无双于是向上顶起来，蓝霹雳搂着敌无双的脖子，大声呻吟起来。敌无双就着他跨坐的姿势，亲吻他的车灯，轻咬着装甲边缘。  
浴池里的热油包裹在他们身边，呻吟声和啃咬声回响在接收器边。  
疼痛和快感铺天盖地。敌无双的动作也越来越狠，油箱一遍遍被进出，能源镜被碾压到疼痛。  
最后在敌无双又一次咬住他车灯的时候，蓝霹雳过载了。能源镜已经痛到麻木，油箱里被灌得满满的，剧烈的快感还在传递，一下一下冲刷着他的处理器。  
“小蓝。”  
蓝霹雳抬头，迷茫的光镜看着敌无双。  
“你还好吗？”初拆就经历三场过载还是各种姿势，敌无双有点担心。  
蓝霹雳小声地说：“好胀。”  
他面甲上还挂着清洗液。声音听起来十分委屈。  
这个可爱的年轻人。  
敌无双抱起他。  
一个深情的绵长的吻。  
蓝霹雳忽然有些迷茫。我好像爱上他了。  
“怎么了，在想什么？”敌无双充满磁性的嗓音再次响起。  
“不，没什么。”蓝霹雳红着面甲说。  
他不会和我走，我也不会陪他在宇宙穿梭。  
可能以后连见都见不到了。  
不如互相忘了吧。  
他一言不发地抱住了敌无双，感受着最后的怀抱。  
赏金猎人也回抱住了他，安抚地拍着他的后背，亲吻他的光镜。  
敌无双的吻非常温柔。  
蓝霹雳甚至要脱口而出“我在地球等你，我愿意等你，你愿意去看看我吗？”  
可他最终还是忍住了。  
他趴在敌无双的肩膀上，大滴的清洗液流进敌无双的装甲缝隙。  
敌无双不知道他为什么哭，但还是安抚地抱住他，紧紧地把他拥在怀里。  
那些清洗液大概会永远留在赏金猎人的齿轮之间。

第二天清晨，敌无双和汽车人们告别，登上自己的飞船。  
蓝霹雳恋恋不舍地在下面看着飞船尾部发出一阵轰鸣，随后呼啸上天，迅速消失不见。  
他并不知道的是，敌无双就站在飞船的观景台上，默默地看着他。  
就像他昨晚睡着之后，敌无双把他抱在怀里，默默地看着他一样。


End file.
